Warriors A New Life THUNDERCLAN POV
by Grayfrost
Summary: Spottedstar, former Thunderclan leader, was exiled by his clan and now thunderclan has to live with the fear of him lurking around in the forest. NEXT CHAP IS UP! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Characters

Warriors A New Life

Windclan

Leader: Icestar- light gray tom, green eyes

Deputy: Roastpelt- dark ginger she-cat, green eyes

Medicine Cat: Grassfur- dark grey tom

Warriors: Mossbelly- tabby she-cat with white underbelly

Apprentice: Thornpaw- golden brown tabby tom

Wildheart- black and white she-cat

Wildwhisker- white tom, amber eyes

Oakberry- brown tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Cedarpaw- nearly black she-cat, amber eyes

Beaktail- pale grey tom, blue eyes

Talonfoot- small black tom

Apprentice: Firepaw- ginger tom, green eyes

Moonwhisker- tabby tortoiseshel she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice: Wildpaw- white she-cat with a large ginger splotch

Lionmane: golden brown tom, blue eyes

Queens: Blacktip- white she-cat with a black tip on tail

Kits: Mothkit, Sparkkit

Elders: Noeyes- nearly blind, tabby tom

Greenclaw- pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, former Windclan medicine cat

Thuderclan 

Leader: Spottedstar- black and white she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy: Bushwing- grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Brackenplant- golden brown tom, amber eyes

Warriors: Mosspelt- tabby she-cat, green eyes

Swiftbelly- fast, tabby tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Falconpaw- spotted golden tom

Rainfur- gray she-cat with darker specks

Brighttail- ginger she-cat

Spottedtail- gray she-cat

Iceheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice: Tigerpaw- ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Rippedstump- golden brown tom with a torn ear

Queens: Lilywind- small dusky brown she-cat

Kits: Shadekit, Leopardkit, Wolfkit

Sandpoppy- pale ginger she-cat

Elders: Birchfang- white tom with small black spots

Notoungue- tabby she-cat, can't talk due to missing toungue

Shadowclan 

Leader: Elmstar- dark brown, tabby tom, green eyes

Deputy:Pinestem- small tabby tom

Medicinecat: Mapleface- light brown she-cat

Warriors:Whitenose- white tom, green eyes

Froglegs- long legged, white tom

Apprentice: Trunkpaw- Pale grey, tabby tom, amber eyes

Hailstorm- big, black tom with a white patch on chest

Apprentice: Eaglepaw- fast, dark grey, tabby tom

Grayfrost- attractive, tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice: Patchpaw- black and white she-cat

Snowclaw- black and white tom

Redpelt- dark ginger tom

Loudbelly- pale tabby tom, blue eyes

Apprentice: Barkpaw- dark brown, tabby tom

Beavertooth- dark brown tom

Queens:Cinderflower- dark grey she-cat, blue eyes

Kits: Strongkit, Darkkit

Elders:Swamptail- light grey tom

Pearcore- brown tom, green eyes

Cloudface- white tom, blue eyes

Riverclan Leader:Hawkstar- dark grey tabby she-cat, blue eyes 

Deputy:Lungebelly- white tabby she-cat, great fighter

Medicine Cat: Leafnose- pale ginger tom

Apprentice: Willowpaw- white she-cat

Warriors:Raintail- grey she-cat

Mousebelly- brown she-cat with a black ear

Apprentice: Aquapaw- dark grey she-cat, amber eyes

Bluebelly- dark grey tom

Bramblestump- dark ginger tom, green eyes

Apprentice: Hookpaw- black tom with white tipped tail

Heavyload- big, tabby tom

Apprentice: Thistlepaw- brown tabby tom

Ivyfur: Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Sandclaw: pale ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw- dark grey tom, amber eyes

Shrewheart- small black and white tom

Queens:Whiteivy- small white she-cat

Flowerstrike- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Kits: Waterkit, Fogkit, Mistykit

Elders:Mudface- brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Brightlegs- Dark grey she-cat, blue eyes

Dawnbelly- light ginger she-cat

Oneear- white tom with a torn ear


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, but I have read so many others. Please Review!**

Chapter 1

Thunderclan POV

The clan was finally starting to get over the shock of the betrayal of the former thunder leader, Spottedstar. He had killed poor beloved Bluepaw and tortured Mudpaw to the point where he trusts barely anybody. When the clan found out about this, they chased him away. Hawknose the former Thunderclan deputy and Owltalon went with him.

Thunderclan was left leaderless. A couple days after the incident, Spottedheart got dreams from Thunderclan to go to the Moonpool. She was then given nine lives by Starclan, and is now Spottedstar, leader of Thunderclan. It is a coincidence that she was the second Spottedstar in a row. Bushwing is the new deputy.

Half a moon had gone by since that incident and finally Thunderclan was once again strong.

"Mudpaw, wake up, it is time for training," mewed Firemask. Mudpaw backed away trembling with wide eyes. "Mudpaw, I am not going to hurt you. The only cats who would do that left the clan." Still Mudpaw didn't budge.

Tigerpaw walked up to Mudpaw and rubbed her ginger fur against the brown tom. "It is okay Mudpaw, you know that Firemask would never hurt you, he is you mentor." Mudpaw nodded and padded up to Firemask.

"Thank you, Tigerpaw," he turned towards Mudpaw. " Now, I think we should hunt in the clearing. You can show me your hunting skills and then we can catch up on the things you missed while you were healing with Brackenplant."

The two of them padded off in the direction of the clearing. Mudpaw looked a little uneasy padding out into the forest.

Soon they arrived at the clearing. "What do you smell?" asked Firemask.

Mudpaw sniffed the air, " Shadowclan, but it is stale and…" Mudpaw didn't finish. He dropped into the stalking position and pounced. "a mouse."

"Good job, obviously you haven't forgotten how to hunt. You can give that to the elders." Firemask changed the subject, he was obviously moving on to the next lesson. " It is time to see how your fighting skills are, Attack me."

"I would be glad to!" Firemask turned around to see the amber glare of Spottedstar, former leader of Thunderclan.

**I have a vote. Do you think this story should be:**

**All from Thunderclan's point of view.**

**The chapter's switch from one clan to the other**

**In a chapter it shows the view of all clans, switching so each clan has a view in a Chapter.**

**Please REVIEW and VOTE!**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! They are very well appreciated! Well here is Chappie 2, don't worry it is a bit longer than the first. And I put more detail in, Swifttail.

Chapter 2 

Before Firemask could even think of moving, Spottedstar was on him, " I go by Spottedpower now." Spottedpower was scratching at Firemask's throat but he rolled out of the way just in time.

"Mudpaw, go get help!" screeched Firemask. Spottedpower leaped and was on him again. Mudpaw nodded and was off.

He ran like he had never ran before, half in fright of seeing the cat who tortured him and half to save his mentor. He kept running until he realized he was lost. He definitely did not recognize that weird tree. Was it the ancient oak? He was lost, lost in his own territory. If it was the ancient oak than he decided to run in the way that he learned to be the way home from this tree.

He once again ran really fast. He ran and ran until he ran into…

The world blacked out around him, Mudpaw couldn't recall he had hit but what ever it was, it was clawing at his side.

Mudpaw woke from unconsciousness to see Hawknose, former deputy of Thunderclan raising his huge blood covered paw, about to pierce his throat. Quickly **(which seemed to be what he was good at that day)** he rolled over and lunged himself at Hawknose.

"I would never let myself be killed by a traitor!" he spat. Mudpaw once again lunged, claws unsheathed at the big cat. Then he took a swipe at his face. Mudpaw's claws had hit Hawknose's right eye, which was now covered in blood. He was now blinded in one eye. "And that is to remember me!" Mudpaw yelled as Hawknose ran deeper into the forest yelping in pain.

Mudpaw looked at his left side. It was covered in gushing blood. He was in severe pain, but still he ran towards where he was hoping to be the Thunderclan camp so he could get help for Firemask

Before he even knew it he fell down the ledge, which leads to the Thunderclan camp. Pain surged through him, from his nose to the tip of his tail.

"Help, Firemask is getting attacked, by Spottedpower!" he screeched, pain sounding in his voice.

Iceheart and Tigerpaw rushed over. "Tigerpaw, get Brackenplant," Iceheart mewed. Tigerpaw nodded and bolted towards Brackenplant's den. "Who is Spottedpower? And where is this happening?" Iceheart continued.

"It's Spottedstar, he changed his name. Their at the clearing." Mudpaw then passed out due to shock and bloodloss.

"Bushwing, did you hear that?" asked Iceheart.

The deputy nodded. "Mosspelt, Swiftbelly, Rippedstump, Falconpaw, and you Iceheart, come along."

Tigerpaw and Brackenplant had arrived with herbs. "Can I come?" asked Tigerpaw.

"No, you stay here and help Brackenplant with Mudpaw." Bushwing answered. Tigerpaw looked disappointed but didn't draw further argument.

The five cats raced up the ledge and into the forest. "Where are we going?" Falconpaw asked.

"The clearing, Firemask is in danger," answered Iceheart. Falconpaw went wide-eyed. Firemask was a very respected warrior in the clan. He was experienced and had been in many battles.

The forest was starting to thin out meaning they were reaching the clearing.

Falconpaw saw two cats fighting which looked like a bundle of fur and blood. He couldn't tell which cat was which, even though they had completely different fur colour.

Then he noticed one cat had it's paw in the air the other cat screeched. The screech was cut short, blood gushed out of the cats throat. The cat went limp.

The cat was Firemask.

**Please Review! Hopefully I will get the next Chap up tomorrow, but no promises!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, this is the next Chapter. It is longer than the others and I tried to add more detail. If you have any tips for me to improve on my next chapter, please tell me. Remember to review!**

Chapter 3

Tigerpaw was sad, she really wanted to go to the fight with the other cats, so she could help save Firemask. Firemask was her brother from a much older litter.

Notongue was their mother who had joined the elders a few moons ago. Tigerpaw had been in her last litter; her only sibling from that litter was a stillborn. So the other apprentices, Falconpaw and Mudpaw, along with Firemask, were the closest things she had besides her mother (who was now speechless because of tongue).

She was the only apprentice, yet she seemed to be the only one doing apprentice work. Then her mind drifted to Mudpaw.

The poor cat, first tortured and now this. She could hardly see the brown in the tom's fur, since it was covered in so much blood, and cobwebs.

Brackenplant said that Mudpaw, but how could he see life in that limp body? Tigerpaw sure hoped he was all right though.

She sort of had a soft side for the poor cat. He had been through a lot and he was so nice. But she also liked the courageous Falconpaw, she didn't know whom to choose. But she was too young for that stuff anyway.

"When do you think he will heal?" she asked Brackenplant, looking at Mudpaw.

"Well, he should wake up today and should be back training in a couple of days. It shouldn't be too long since nothing was broken, but he did have a couple of really deep wounds so yah, a couple of days…" Brackenplant was quite a talker; he kept going on about things so Tigerpaw butt in.

"I will be at the freshkill pile if you need any more help." She padded off.

She grabbed a juicy looking vole and took a big hunk out of it. That made her feel much better, the juicy bloodiness tingling through her body. _Two days, _she thought, _It's going to be along time of loneliness, unless Falconpaw comes back soon. _Then she thought of something. She would go ask Spottedstar if she could help fight the battle against Spottedpower. Bushwing couldn't complain if the leader sent me herself. _Ha!_

She padded op to the leader's den wondering if apprentices were aloud to enter without permission. Slowly she took a step into the mouth of the cave. The stone ground was cold; it sent a shiver up her spine. How could leaders sleep in a murky place such as this? Moss was growing, along with mildew and fungi; the smell wasn't that great either. This certainly wasn't the welcoming place.

She walked deeper into the cave to see Spottedstar staring in the direction of Tigerpaw. I seemed as though she hadn't noticed her, which was odd.

"Spottedstar?" Tigerpaw asked.

Spottedstar jumped, Tigerpaw could see a hint of hear in her eyes. "Oh, Tigerpaw, I thought it was… never mind that, what do you want?" Spottedstar seemed to have calmed down a little.

"I uh… wondered if I could join Bushwing and the others in the battle, because well… Firemask is my brother and all," she mewed, fidgeting her paws in an uneasy way.

"Sure," Spottedstar looked sort of like she didn't think of her answer, just said while her mind was on other things.

Tigerpaw left the den, glad to be back into the sweet scented air. _I must hurry._

She dashed off into the wood, not even wondering about Spottedstar's weird behavior and still happy to smell pine instead of mildew. Leaves whipped past Tigerpaw as she bounded effortlessly through the forest, the thought of Firemask losing the fight drove her to further speeds **(sound familiar, swifttail?)**.

She came to a sudden halt as she heard stick crackling and saw the tip of a brown tail, disappear into the bush. _Owltalon, what was he doing here?_

She lunged herself at the bush. "Owltalon, what are you doing here?" she spat. "I don't even know why I am talking to a traitor like you!"

Owltalon was a good warrior and easily dodged Tigerpaw's attack. He pinned her down to the dirt covered forest floor. "Spottedpower sent me to get new recruits for Powerclan, you will so fine."

Tigerpaw, wouldn't go without a fight. She took a swipe at Owltalon's shoulder, but he was too quick for her. Dust rose into the air as his feet scraped against the ground, while he leaped at her again. Tigerpaw didn't have a chance to move, she was once again pinned.

"In Powerclan, you will learn how to fight properly. You won't have to use those kittypet moves you just used on me!" he mewed triumphantly. Then he took a hard swipe at Tigerpaw's head, which knocked her out cold.

**Okay well that was the next chap! Hopefully I will get the next Chapter up soon but I am going to be busy for a while.** **Please REVIEW!**


End file.
